


Severance

by Book_Mage



Series: Puella Magi Marinette Magica [3]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, PMMM AU, adrien is homura here sooooo...., some of his actions are less than favourable, that doesn't reflect on how i view him as a whole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Mage/pseuds/Book_Mage
Summary: At the moment when Marinette comes to purify his Soul Gem, an idea springs in Adrien's mind. A way he can keep Marinette safe from the Kwami for good. All he has to do is rebel against the Law of Cycles.Shattering every last cosmic law, Adrien ascends, and crafts a new world.But not everyone is content with that.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Puella Magi Marinette Magica [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862098
Kudos: 17





	Severance

The sky was dark. Chloé and Alya stood in silence, looking down at the stone altar between them. Lying on the altar was a slumbering boy with golden hair, a curved, black bow clasped tightly in both of his hands. Silently, Chloé placed a murky, cracked Soul Gem on his chest before stepping back.

"So, finally all over..." Alya muttered. "Sabrina and Nino, they're gone, just like that.

Her voice quavered, and she rubbed at her eyes. "Damn. I'm sorry. Just losing Nino for the second time, just when things were finally going well..."

Chloé shook her head, her facade of confidence slipping for a second. "We'll be fine. We have each other, right? Besides, Nino and Sabrina are coming."

"What do you mean?"

Chloé didn't reply, instead looking up at the sky. Alya followed her gaze, staring into the starry depths. The sky lit up with a soft glow, the tinkling of tiny bells ringing through the air as a figure took shape.

"Is that Marinette...?" Alya said.

"Yep," Chloé drawled. "She's the Law of Cycles now, and she's going to retrieve us one day."

Golden rings fanned out across the sky as a twisting path of petals formed a bridge between realms, a rolling carriage gently gliding down the path. Within it were Nino and Sabrina, both smiling softly. And behind them...

The Goddess had long, black hair, two small bunches tied up and secured with white bows. She wore a deceptively simple white dress, the inside of the skirt filled with swirling galaxies. Her red Soul Gem glinted on her chest. When she opened her eyes, they were pure gold.

"I remember," Marinette said, her whispers filling the air. "The reason I came was to get Adrien back."

She laughed softly, descending towards the altar. "I can't believe- I can't believe I'd forget someone as important to me as him."

"Well, there was some unpleasant interference," Nino said. "This was one hell of a trip. Talk about spinning our wheels."

"It got kind of messy near the end," Sabrina agreed. "But it's all worked out now."

On the altar, Adrien's eyes opened, his view fuzzy. There was Alya and Chloé standing next to him, staring up at the sky. Nino and Sabrina were in a carriage. And Marinette... she stood above him, her arms outstretched.

"Adrien, you've waited for me all this time," Marinette said. "We can go now. Leave this world behind."

"Marinette," Adrien murmured.

"Come on, let's go," Marinette laughed. "From now on, we'll always be together."

Marinette's gloved hands reached out towards his stained Soul Gem, ready to purify it with her healing touch. Adrien searched his feelings for the satisfaction he was so desperately craving, only to find nothing.

During his talk with Plagg within his barrier, the Kwami had revealed a caveat to Marinette's wish, something that could be exploited through the use of the Isolation Field. They'd confirmed that Marinette existed.

-Once we know something exists, we can observe it. If we can observe it, we can learn about it. If we can learn about, we can interfere with it-

What would stop the Kwami from using the Isolation Field once again on Alya, Chloé, or other Miraculous? Adrien's happiness wouldn't be eternal, only temporary. He couldn't- he wouldn't move on unsatisfied like this.

At that moment, an idea sprung in Adrien's mind. There was a way they could keep the Kwami from ever exploiting them ever again. There was a loophole to the wish Marinette had made.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this," Adrien finally said, steeling his nerves.

A twisted grin spread across his face. Just as Marinette's fingers were about to touch his Soul Gem, Adrien's hands shot up, ensnaring themselves around Marinette's wrists. Marinette jolted, her golden eyes widening.

"Adrien...?"

"Now..." Adrien said, his Soul Gem cracking. "I've caught you."

Through the cracks in his Soul Gem, darkness spiraled out, creating a whirlwind of black. Through the sound of wind, he could hear the others shouting.  
"H-hey! What the hell is going on!" Alya shouted, creating a spear to shield herself from the onslaught of darkness.

"What does he think he's doing-!" Chloé growled. "Adrien!?"

Adrien's Soul Gem swirled, filling with a multitude of colours as the cracks grew.

"Look his Soul Gem!" Sabrina gasped. "Those colours... those aren't...!"

"It's not a curse!" Nino realized. "Then what is it? Obsession? Desire? Adrien, what's going on?!"

Marinette squirmed in his grip, trying to break free, but Adrien remained steadfast. Darkness created a cocoon around them, and he let out a small laugh.

"I see now," he said. "I don't expect any of you to understand. Yes... No one in the world could possibly understand. This emotion is mine and mine alone... and I've been saving it for you, Marinette."

The mist lashed out, grabbing onto the tangible pieces of the bridge, a sickening groaning sound filling the air as it began slowly splintering into two. Realizing what was going on, Marinette glanced up, then returned her horrified glance to Adrien's satisfied one.

A loud CRACK ripped through the air as shards of glass pierced through reality, splitting all the other Miraculous up. Marinette struggled to break free, her attempts growing more harried.

"Adrien, stop!" she begged. "You'll rip me apart!"

"That's exactly the plan," Adrien replied.

A shard of glass bisected Marinette through the middle. One side showed her horrified, frozen Goddess form, whilst the other held the unconscious form of a teen girl. The Goddess remained trapped behind the glass, while the teen form slipped out, Adrien delicately catching her in his arms. He held Marinette tightly.

"It has to be this way," he breathed. "I'm never going to let you get hurt ever again, Marinette."

Adrien's Soul Gem shuddered, and one last wave of darkness exploded out of it, this time engulfing everything. To Adrien's sour disappointment, he noticed a flicker of green where Nino stood; it slipping away to somewhere unknown.

The darkness expanded out past Paris, to all across the Earth, to across the galaxy, until Adrien's influence spread to every corner of the universe.

* * *

A spool of red thread hung in the air, spinning lazily. Adrien floated silently in a splatter of red and yellow, not saying a single word. Eventually, he opened his mouth, revealed a tainted Soul Gem.

He bit down, the Soul Gem shattering into bits around him. The fabric of the universe tore, then stitched itself back down together, red thread combining with green shard to form a single, green gem caged in black. It landed softly in Adrien's hands.

Elsewhere, a black cat stood, joined by dozens of other tiny Kwamis. They remained suspended within space, unable to move as the universe tried to piece itself back together.

_-The world is being rewritten," they finally said. "A new principle has been born into the universe. Adrien Agreste, what have you done?-_

A voice responded.

"Oh right. You don't remember the last time, do you? I do. I witnessed Marinette's ascension myself last time."

_-What's happening?- they asked. -What have you changed?-_

The void was silent. Then a grinning face filled the Kwami's minds. There was a low chuckle in response.

_-Your curse-blackened Soul Gem should've disappeared with your soul!- the Kwami's insisted. -You should've disappeared, moved onto a higher plane of existence-_

"... I finally remembered what was most important. Every time I tried to save Marinette from her fate, I got hurt repeatedly. All that did was reinforce my feelings for Marinette. Even pain is dear to me now. It wasn't even despair that tainted my Soul Gem."

_-Then what was it?-_

"Something you Kwami will never understand. It is the pinnacle of all human emotion."

Adrien's body disappeared with a puff of smoke, and his Soul Gem slowly descended. With a flash of light, Adrien stood below it, tenderly catching the gem between his hands.

"It is something even more passionate than hope, deeper than despair."

The kwami waited with bated breath as Adrien finally gave them the answer.

"It is love."

Silence came from the Kwami's. Finally, Plagg spoke up, tilting his head towards Adrien.

_-Then what are you now? You're neither a Miraculous nor an Akuma. What are you trying to become?-_

Blue flames filled the world, burning off Adrien's old outfit before replacing it with a feathery, black one. Adrien turned to him, blinking as his eyes changed from dark green to florescent lime.

"You're right," he replied, wings bursting out of his back. "I'm not an akuma or Miraculous anymore.

"Marinette was a Goddess, no? And I couldn't help but undermine her and drag her down from the heavens. I suppose that would make me a demon."  
Plagg didn't reply, his emotionless green eyes staring into the void.

_-Love- he finally said. -I see now. Trying to make use of human emotion is far too dangerous. We could never hope to control something so irrational. We'll be taking our leave-_

"Is that so?" Adrien mused.

A gloved hand reached out of the void, clamping around Plagg's waist. Plagg growled, and Adrien lifted the cat towards him, toying with it.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," he said. "To handle the curses that have spread across the world, you Kwami have now become necessary for us."

Plagg slipped through his fingers before Adrien teasingly caught him. He raised a finger, petting Plagg's head.

"You all will stay to help," Adrien said sweetly. "Kwami."

* * *

Time passed.

The first bell for school tolled, alerting students that it was time to head to class. Flower petals slowly wafted through the crisp spring air, landing gently on the ground. Adrien sat at a table for two, staring at the empty chair before him. Students walked past him, none aware of his presence.

Chloé walked to school alone, frowning at her phone. She glanced up, holding a hand up to the slowly falling petals. Distracted, she failed to notice her surroundings. Adrien silently pushed a teacup off the table as she passed, the cup shattering upon hitting the ground. Chloé whirled around...

... Nothing was there. Confused, Chloé opened her fist. Instead of flower petals, a small, black feather was in her hand.

Sitting in the trees, Alya took a bite from an apple. Her schoolbag was stuffed with more. She pulled one out, allowing the crows sitting in the tree to peck at it, peeling off pieces of the plump fruit. As she swallowed a bite, Alya looked down to see dozens of gloved hands waving up at her, begging for food.

Alya smiled, grabbing an apple from her. She threw it behind her, allowing to fall to the ground below. Instead of excited screams, however, there was nothing but a faint splash. Alya whipped around, the sudden motion causing all the birds to fly away.

Alya stood atop of the tree, staring out at the river below. No gloved hands or children beckoned for fruit, and Alya watched confusedly as the apple sailed downstream.  
Students continued to walk past Adrien, not sensing his existence as he sat at his seat, watching them.

"Adrien. Do you know what you've done?"

Adrien turned to the voice, holding his hand up into the air. There was a silver ring on his index finger with a round, green jewel embedded in the middle that caught the occasional glint of sunlight.

"I believe I do, Nino," Adrien said. "But If you'd like to voice your opinion, please enlighten me."

Nino scowled, his hands clenching the straps of his bag tighter. "I'll tell you then. You broke off a piece of the Law of Cycles. Why would you do that? It's the only salvation us Miraculous had!"

"I only broke off a tiny sliver of it," Adrien countered. "The part that used to be Marinette, before she ceased to exist.

He tapped the glass of water in front of him, a light 'ding,' resounding from it. "I'll admit, I didn't intend for you and Sabrina to be dragged in with her. Now, neither of you can return to where you came from either, right?"

"Tch..." Nino growled. "You have no right to screw everything up like this! Marinette gave up her-"

"Silence," Adrien interrupted, getting to his feet. In a blink of an eye, he was inches away from Nino's face. " I'm an existence called evil now. If evil is supposed to disrupt the divine and be a force of chaos, it's only natural I upset the laws of the universe."

"What're you going to do once you're done toying with all of us?" Nino said. "Are you going to destroy everything? Because if you do, I warn you..."

An enormous wave swept through the river, forming a large, dark, humanoid blob that was covered in scaly armor. The figure drew a round shield from his back, ready to wield it. The water behind Nino had grown a murky black, with dark bubbles crawling to the surface and rising into the air. When they touched a nearby branch, they exploded, creating miniature shock waves.

"You'll have to me through me first," Nino said, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Hm, so you still have Oblivio?" Adrien mused, twisting a strand of hair. "Interesting. To be honest, I'm not sure what I'll do next. Perhaps I'll destroy the world once all the Wraiths are destroyed. I suppose you can be my enemy then.

Adrien's drink overflowed, sending noxious green water swirling across the ground. Adrien held up both his hands, gently clapping them together.

"The better question is, will you be able to defeat me then?"

Oblivio dissipated into thin air, and Nino gasped, holding his head. With tired eyes, Adrien spoke.

"You're having trouble remembering things, aren't you?"

Nino took in a shuddering breath, holding his head. Black feathers slowly fell from the sky, gently landing on the waterlogged ground. Loud giggles filled the air as Sabrina ran past, holding her phone to her ear.

"I'll be there soon, Papa!" she laughed. "I don't want to miss your release from the hospital!"

Nino grit his teeth, his knuckles going white from clenching his bag so tightly. "I... I think I remember being a part of something important. Something that was bigger than all of this. I can't remember. All I know is that I'm not supposed to be here."

"Just let go of the past," Adrien said gently. "You're being given a second chance to live. Eventually, everything here will seem natural, and all the pain will disappear.

"Let go of the past," Nino repeated bitterly. "That's rich coming from you. There's one thing I'll never be able to forget.

He looked up, eyes dark. "That you, Adrien Agreste, are a _demon_!"

Adrien chuckled lowly. Around them, tall, faceless mannequins dressed in crisp suits gathered, tomatoes in hand. They began tossing them at Adrien, all of their strikes missing the mark.

"We should pretend to be on good terms." he finally said. "I'd be careful if I were you. If you keep on attacking me like this..."

A single tomato struck him, the bright red pulp dripping down his forehead, over his glowing green eyes.

**_"... Marinette might end up hating you."_** \- 

Nino was back in the courtyard in front of the school, students walking past him. He held a hand to his forehead, eyes going to the silver bracelet around his wrist.

"Tch..." he muttered. "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought. Just hold on Marinette. Sabrina and I will fix this."

The bell tolled, and Nino ran up to the school, ready to begin the dangerous game Adrien had crafted.The bell tolled, and Nino ran up to the school, ready to begin the dangerous game Adrien had crafted.

**Author's Note:**

> Useful Footnotes:
> 
> [1] While it remains unexplained in-universe, the reason why Homura was able to stop Madoka from purifying her Soul Gem was because she exploited a loophole in Madoka's wish. Madoka wished to purify every witch 'with her own hands'. Through stopping Madoka's hands from reaching her Soul Gem, Homura stopped the purification. I could go more in-depth on how the whole thing works, but it's a really long explanation, so I suggest searching it up online if your interested. There's a really good explanation on the WMG page on the Rebellion Tv Tropes page. 
> 
> [2] Nino managed to escape Adrien presumably through using his witch form? The movie is really unclear about it (the closest we see is a blink-and-you-miss-it scene of Sayaka looking down as Homura's influence spreads over Earth).
> 
> [3] I know that Oblivio was technically both Alya and Nino's akumatized form, but the Bubbler doesn't exactly make for a menacing Akuma, and Shell Shock isn't the greatest name. So I merged the three to form... something. As things (tentatively) stand, I'll do something similar with Alya/Chloé, making them Rena Rage and Miracle Queen respectively, while Adrien is Chat Blanc. As for Marinette... We'll see.
> 
> [4] It's yet to be explained, but my personal theory about Nino always being able to remember even after Adrien wipes his memory stems from the fact that one of his abilities is an accelerated healing factor. Who knows, maybe we'll get comfirmation if the Movie 4 ever comes out ( _please Shaft_ ).
> 
> [5] Also, please keep in mind that this interpretation of Adrien does not necessarily reflect my views on him as a whole. Homura is a very troubled individual, and Rebellion was essentially her tipping point. A lot of messed-up stuff happens to her over the course of the movie, and it all leads up to her (questionable) actions at the very end of the film. To this day, I'd argue that whether or not Homura was in the right is still a _very_ contentious subject in the fandom.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has bookmarked, commented or kudos this fic! I really appreciate it! Weirdly the formatting kept on not working for me here, with italics in the wrong place and such, so things took longer than expected to get this out. Hope you guys enjoyed! Until next time!
> 
> \- Book Mage


End file.
